


Сливки - слишком калорийно

by mattheway



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, chris evans - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большинство людей фандома находили ЭТИ фотографии или видео с Эвансом. Дело дошло и до Стэна.<br/>Писалось на ФБ-2014, команда: fandom First Avenger 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сливки - слишком калорийно

Вот уже несколько дней Себастьян не понимал, что происходит.  
Всё началось с того, что в перерыве между дублями Энтони с самым заговорщическим видом подошел к Скарлетт и, сверкая улыбкой, протянул ей свой планшет. Сидя в отдалении, Себастьян равнодушно наблюдал, как следующие минут десять парочка шушукалась между собой и, тыкая в экран коммуникатора, заходилась в хохоте. Себастьян закатил глаза и, отвернувшись, уставился обратно в свой плеер. Он никогда не был любимцем толпы и общительным парнем, так что предпочитал проводить свободное время на съемках тет-а-тет со своим айподом, лишь изредка пуская в зону комфорта добряка Эванса, который пытался хоть как-то разболтать немногословного Стэна.   
Через пару дней ситуация начала надоедать. Себастьян старательно игнорировал любую активность в пределах пятидесяти метров от себя, избегал шумных потасовок и старательно затыкал уши музыкой, отвлекаясь разбором почты или играми в своем телефоне. Раскатистый хохот Сэмюэля и звонкий смех Йоханссон уже порядком раздражали, но попасть в их компанию Стэн явно не стремился. Эванса же, золотого мальчика и святую святых всей съемочной группы, шутки коллег по цеху обходили стороной, а когда он проявлял любопытство и старался узнать причину веселья, все сразу оказывались чересчур занятыми и разбегались по сторонам, ссылаясь на чрезмерно важные дела, которые нужно было решить сию же секунду. Себастьян лишь хладнокровно вздергивал бровь и окидывал взглядом стремительно пустеющую площадку, стараясь не отвлекаться по мелочам.

Как оказалось, это была лишь вершина айсберга, приближаясь к которому никто не ожидал опасности.  
Подколы и шутки с каждым днем набирали оборот. В очередном перерыве между съемками эпизода на мосту Скарлетт, затянутая во все черное, неторопливо подошла к Крису со спины, как ни в чем не бывало обхватила его накачанную руку и, наклонившись к уху, медово протянула:  
– Можно, мы будем называть тебя Капитан Вишенка?  
И, погладив оторопевшего вмиг Криса хрупкой ладошкой по щеке, удалилась обратно, покачивая бедрами. Отойдя на приличное расстояние, Скарлетт расплылась в радостной улыбке и с довольным видом ударила по раскрытой ладони Маки.   
Стэн молча закатил глаза, повернулся к Эвансу и подбадривающее похлопал его по плечу.   
С этого момента как будто открылся ящик Пандоры: остроты внезапно посыпались со всех сторон, даже тогда, когда их появления никак нельзя было ожидать. Вне камер все стали звать Криса «Капитан секси», и тот был явно не рад такому прозвищу. Энтони часто подшучивал, что был бы не прочь, если бы голый Эванс принес и ему почту в одном полотенце, а шутки Джексона про сливочные пирамидки доводили Криса до предела. Стараясь сохранять спокойствие, он натянуто улыбался и отворачивался, но краем глаза Стэн подмечал, как у него всякий раз ходили желваки и слегка краснели щеки.   
Финальным аккордом стал день, когда Эванс, переодетый в костюм Капитана цветов национального флага, с каменным лицом вышел из гримерной и в тишине вмиг замолчавшей съемочной площадки молча, без слов, выставил перед собой на всеобщее обозрение щит. Он был украшен по кругу взбитыми сливками, расчищенный от них только в том месте, где горделиво просвечивалась звезда. Выждав пару секунд, группа взорвалась гоготом и аплодисментами, и сквозь общее веселье Стэну даже показалось, что Скарлетт, заходясь в смехе, сквозь слезы выкрикнула, что была бы не прочь прокатиться на таком щите. Эванс все так же безмолвно положил щит на пол и, развернувшись, скрылся в гримерке, захлопнув за собой дверь. Съемки были сорваны окончательно.  
Едва дотерпев до конца рабочего дня, Себастьян выловил Йоханссон и, удерживая её за локоть, попытался выведать, за что же все так взъелись на бедолагу. В ответ Скарлетт удивленно округлила глаза, подозрительно глядя на него, с усилием выдернула руку из стальной хватки и, отойдя для уверенности на шаг назад, клятвенно положила руку на сердце, пообещав поделиться кое-чем интересным.  
– Проверь через час аймесседж. И обязательно смотри в одиночку!  
Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, она с загадочным видом улыбнулась и, помахав напоследок, быстро скрылась за декорациями. 

Прикрыв дверь и убедившись, что в гримерке он один, Себастьян уселся на свободный стул и, открыв крышку ноутбука, быстро перешел на Youtube, привычными движениями перепечатывая в строку поиска адрес из пришедшего сообщения. Скарлетт не наврала и скинула ему ссылку, прислав в сообщении вместе с этим кучу смайликов и пару значков-вишенок. Отложив телефон в сторону, Стэн кликнул мышкой на «перейти» и замер с приоткрытым ртом, прилипнув к экрану.  
Он знал, что у партнера по съемкам за плечами имелась насыщенная актерская карьера и по пути к звездной форме Капитана Эванс перебрал не один десяток ролей. Перед тем, как познакомиться с будущим коллегой, Стэн погуглил его имя и, посмотрев пару отрывков с более-менее знакомыми ему названиями, сложил своё мнение: самоуверенный качок с амбициями и характером, любимчик девушек в школе, ходячая гора мышц – всем этим, как ему казалось, и являлся Крис Эванс.   
Что он облажался, Себастьян понял сразу же. Сразу, как только пожал руку новому знакомому и, улыбаясь самой натянутой и лживой улыбкой из своего арсенала, увидел перед собой не сложившийся глянцевый образ, а замкнутого, немногословного парня, который искренне улыбался в ответ и, кажется, действительно радовался их знакомству. Наверное, за все годы съемок Эванс был единственным, с кем Себастьян по-настоящему сумел сблизиться и сохранить дружеские отношения вне работы. Год за годом Стэн тщательно избегал всех, давя на корню любое желание пообщаться; прожигал немногословным взглядом каждого уже на подходе к его ледяной крепости необщительности, но Крис... он был другим. С ним можно было часами сидеть рядом на соседних стульях в абсолютно не напрягающей тишине и заниматься своими делами. Выпить после очередного съемочного дня по бутылке пива и поговорить о семье или политике, от которой оба были далеки. Пообсуждать что-то маловажное и остаться довольным ответом собеседника, когда разговор завязывался сам собой. Себастьян узнавал Криса всё лучше и понимал, насколько ошибочным было первоначальное мнение.  
Поэтому то, что сейчас мелькало на экране, ввело его в полный ступор.  
Эванс, абсолютно голый, украшенный только взбитыми сливками на груди и жизненно важном органе, с полным спокойствием и гордостью щеголял на экране и даже, кажется, весьма гордился своей ролью. Две сливочные пирамидки на груди были украшены вишенками, и в голове Себастьяна буквально взорвалась петарда, раскладывая по полочкам весь бред, царивший на съемочной площадке последнюю неделю. И те самые шутки про секси, и подколы про сливки – видео говорило само за себя. Но самое странное, что ком, вставший в горле, никуда не хотел деваться: надавив на гортань в последний раз, он внезапно опустился вниз, в пах, заставляя Себастьяна нервно сглотнуть. У него стояло на коллегу по съемочной площадке, на единственного человека, с кем он мог хоть как-то общаться, и все из-за какого-то чертового минутного видео с отрывками как из дешевого порнофильма!  
– Ну и как тебе?  
Себастьян быстро захлопнул ноутбук и покрылся красными пятнами. По позвоночнику как будто пустили разряд тока, а ладони мгновенно вспотели и предательски скользнули по пластиковой крышке. Себастьян готов был провалиться сквозь землю, когда резко развернулся и увидел, что в дверях, сложив руки на груди и смотря на него нечитаемым взглядом, стоял Эванс. В комнате стало нечем дышать, воздух можно было разрезать ножом, а Крис все так же неуверенно мялся у двери, пытаясь что-то сказать.  
 _Отлично, Стэн. Молодец._  
– Ты... неплохо там сыграл, – попытавшись как-то сгладить неловкую паузу, Себастьян с преувеличенным энтузиазмом поднял большие пальцы вверх. – Да. Неплохо.  
– Это было очень давно, – тут же подхватил Крис, вдруг опустив глаза и разглядывая что-то чрезвычайно интересное на полу трейлера.  
– Сливки – это самое то, правда! – добавил Стэн и с маньячной настойчивостью закивал в подтверждение своих слов. Криса в тот же миг отпустило, и он облегченно выдохнул в ответ, перехватывая взгляд, расслабленно улыбнулся и плотно закрыл за собой дверь гримерки.  
– Вишенки на сосках – это самое то, Себастьян. Сливки для нас с тобой слишком калорийны.


End file.
